Got Grit?
by Young Dumb and Heartbroken
Summary: it has been three years Since everything changed for Mattie Ross and once she is staring to move on LaBoeuf comes back. she dose not know what to do now. i know this is a realllyyyy bad summery but just read the first few lines and you will looveee it
1. Chapter 1

It's been three years. It's been three years since I have left this small county called yell. It's been three years since I lost my arm, and it's been three years since I have ever thought about the word love. My mother, I know she loves me with all of her heart but she wants me married off as soon as she can. She think that people can see passed my arm… well that is see passed my missing arm.

"Mattie Ann, Mr. alto is here!" my mother called for me. my sister sat on the bed next to me. She was all dressed up ready to go for her date that still had not yet showed.

"I hope the one is at least half-way normal I can't stand another that only wants to "save me from my debts and burdens that I have." The next one that says that to me is going to lose a tooth" Victoria became lost in her laugh.

"Mattie you have to lean to give people a chance. Not everyone is judgmental of your arm." She arose from the bed. "Lets go see about this Mr. Alto." She waltzed out of the room. I flowed her but, but I was not nearly as graceful as her. at the front porch with mama stood Mr. Alto he was in a fancy riding outfit, there was a shiny badge on his shoulder.

"Miss. Ross it's very nice to meet you." He held out his hand, as did I.

"why don't you and Henry go walk around till supper is ready." Henry smiled and took my arm as we walked.

"Mattie, I have never seen a woman wear trousers to a date." I took a breath, and told myself_ Mattie it will be okay just one harmless observation._

"I don't like skirts, so they have been eliminated until Sundays." He frowned.

"So you do most of the business for your family, I'm guessing you don't like it do you-" I stopped him

"No I love doing the books and negotiating over the cotton price I love doing that kind of stuff it brings me joy." He let go of my arm.

"You don't need any help in life do you?" I shook my head. My temper had busted.

"Not every girl needs her prince. I never read fairy tales as a kid so I never wanted a prince and all you want is to sweep some helpless girl off her feet and I'm sorry but I am not that kind of girl, so you can go back to fort smith."

"How did you know?" he seemed shock that I could even read.

"You badge is a dead giveaway and when you get back will you tell Rooster hello for me." he looked as if he was about to fall over dead. "Yes I know Rooster he saved my life. Now get going." He walked to the house and then went in. I turned to the barn and stared to head to it. Once I approached it I when in to the stalls and my horse Boeuf was looking at me. When little backie died I had to get a new one so I named him after LaBoeuf. Whenever I was riding him he made me think of the old day back in Fort Smith.

"Boeuf I think it's time I write him a letter. Don't you think? I mean I have not made contact with the man who helped saved my life. Don't you agree." I rubbed his nose and gently kissed it. "Thanks for the advice." I walked to the cabin. Thinking of ideas in my head but right before I walked in I looked up at the sky and saw the sun starting to set. I liked to set out here sometimes and just look at it, the way the colors filled the sky just made me tickle inside and this never happens normally. I just imagined back when I was with LaBoeuf and Rooster and how we rode off into the sunset.

I saw a man riding tortes the house. I rubbed my eyes and to my surprise it was real. I could not tell who it could be, my mind stared to wonder. The stranger got closer and closer then I heard the memorable sound of spurs hitting against the horse. My eyes widened a thought was drawn up in my head could it be LaBoeuf. Once he slowly arrived at my porch he lifted his hat.

"Well Miss. Mattie Ross boy have you grown!" he sat his hat down on the railing on the porch. "Now aren't you going to let your dear ol pal in your house?" he just stood there.

"Well Mr. LaBoeuf it's nice to see you too. Yes I'm doing well. Really yes I would love to invite you in to my house if I had an advance notice that you were coming!" I pointed a finger at him. "Now will you ask nicely I might just consider letting a Texas bush-popper like you in my house."

"How could you ever think about denying the man that helped save your life not come in your house?" I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm happy to deny you! You know you have not written me or visited in me about three years so why do you think you should just come now?" I slowly opened the door, "come on in you lazy Texas ding bat!" He gave me a smile and walked in. his blond hair glistened in the sun as did his bright blue eyes. They still had sparkle in them after all these years, he never changed.

_**A/N well hello there for all of those who commented on it the first time and told me it was too forced or Mattie was way out of character, I reread it and ya'll were totally right. I decide to rewrite it and try it at a different angle and I took all of your advice and try to make it fit better. Please tell me what you think about it and I promise I will make other chapters longer and the story will get way better as it goes on. But just keep reviewing and I will always keep you ideas and always try to work them in. thank you for reading.**_

_**~ rainbow head band that loves glee~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: okay so who ever is reading this story hope y'all like it and sorry it took so long I have had really bad writes block for this story dory hope y'all like it.**

"LaBoeuf, wait Mr.-" he was already in the house staring to walk to mama to great her. But then he saw Mr. alto. He paused and walked back to me.

"Dose little miss Mattie had a new boyfriend?" he joked, but I refused to take it lightly.

"That is my mother next suitor for me that I kicked to the curb as you are about to be. Keep your mouth shut, do not mention anything about marriage suitors to her or you will be the next one she randomly chooses And that would certainly be more unpleasant then… well… being married to Mr. Alto." He let a chuckle go.

"Well I do think it's time you get a suitor; I know you must hate being alone, and what about your sister you don't want to cause a scandal with her being married before you do." I looked at him and I cool feel the rage rush to my face and my tong suddenly became shaper than a two sided Arkansas pick.

"Listen here Mr. LaBoeuf, I do believe that everyone in this town know I have canceled out ever man in this town who wishes to be my husband and most for the counties soundings us. Don't you even bring my sister in to this she had no part taking in this conversation so just be quite? Second why are you even bothering me, you ugly low down Texas bush popper." He threw up his hands.

"Okay you can insult me all you would like but please just keep Texas out of it she has done nothing to you." I came back with a sharp line.

"Actually she committee the biggest crime she gave us you, Mr. I'm- so-big-cause-I'm- a-Texas-ranger. Yes if Texas was never discovered my life would be much easier." He laughed.

"Then who would have saved you and roosters life back in our hunt for Cumberland?"

"Rooster and I could do just fine." I crossed my arms. By this time Mr. Alto had left and I had just noticed. My mother walked up to us in our conversation. She had decided, since all we were focused on were each other, to barge into our conversation.

"Well you must be the famous Mr. LaBoeuf , Mattie Ann has told me all about you, it's a pleaser to meet you but may I ask why bring you out to these parts? I mean after all you are a Texas Ranger aren't you?" he took off his hat in respect and held out his rough callused hand to mama.

"Yes ma'am but I have come to visit Miss. Mattie since I have not seen her since in Fort Smith; I believed it was time to see how she was getting along." Mama took his hand and gave it a shake, "You do not mind do you Mrs. Ross, if I can in at an inappropate time I will come back at a later date, if you would like." Mama threw up her hand.

"No, no, no you stay; I need to go tend to the animals anyways so you too go catch up." LaBoeuf gave mama his bright shining smile. I felt week at the knees, I refused to believe that it was due to his goofy grin

"Well Mattie Ann, wow I should have guessed it." I gave him a playful slap.

"Never call me by that, you hear! You … TEXAS JAYBIRD! Never call me that!" I walked off to the stove and cut it off. "Would you like to meet Victoria, I bet she would love to meet you!" he shook his head.

"Mattie I have some news that I think you really need to hear." I sat down on the bed ready to let him talk, but he was interrupted by a gun shot.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

I jumped from my seat on my bed and raced outside, LaBoeuf was right beside me. he had his gun out. I stared over to the barn, along with LaBoeuf, soon I heard the foot light footsteps of Victoria and little frank.

My mother was spared out on the ground. She was cover in a pool of a cinnamon substance. A hole was right in her stomach. She was slowly dying in front of me. I grabbed her and kissed her forehead, "I love you Mamma." Victoria and Little frank sat down next to me LaBoeuf took off his hat in respect. Her famous smile come upon her face and she slowly closed her ocean blue eyes for the last time. I could not move. I felt as my sole had died with her. I felt as if just my shell was here to give comfort to my brother and sister.

Vicky began to weep over mother warm, blood covered body. Little frank sat there just as I did, just as if he had died at that moment to. Mr. LaBoeuf kneeled down beside me. he put his arm around me, he knew how if felt I don't know how but he did. My family went back into the house, but we just satyed there the whole night


End file.
